An ever-increasing number of integrated central processing unit (CPU) and graphics processing unit (GPU) platforms are being used in computing systems. In integrated CPU-GPU platforms, a CPU and a GPU are typically integrated onto a single die and share the same physical memory. A GPU may include multiple processing elements that are suited for executing the same instruction in parallel on different data streams and may thus be designed to be particularly suited for graphics processing operations. A CPU may function as a host or controlling processor and may be suited for types of processing operations that may not benefit from parallel processing of instructions.